


Sensual

by firesonic152



Series: One-Word Prompts [1]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesonic152/pseuds/firesonic152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura never tired, it seemed, of such simple pleasures as waking beside the man he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensual

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt sensual, but I ended up kind of getting away from that a bit as I wrote...

Yukimura never tired, it seemed, of such simple pleasures as waking beside the man he loved.

It was indescribable, the thrill that seeped through him, oozing to the very tips of his fingers, warding the winter frost from his skin. Every morning was a novelty; sometimes he was eased into consciousness by Masamune’s lips pressed to the knob of his spine, but more often he was nudged awake by Masamune’s hands around his torso, sleepily tugging him close to his chest. On these occasions, Yukimura would carefully turn to face Masamune, embracing those broad shoulders that seemed to shrink overnight because they always fit perfectly in his arms, breathing a sleep-roughened laugh as Masamune’s nose nuzzled into the crook of his neck with an incoherent mumble. Legs tangled, face burrowed in the nest of Masamune’s hair, Yukimura would savor the crush of skin and the swirl of scents, marveling that he could not distinguish where one ended and the other began.

There were, however, rare days when Yukimura drifted from his dreams to the even less believable reality of Masamune’s back flush against his chest, curled into the press of his hips. Eyes still glued shut, Yukimura would be overcome with a rush of awe at the sheer trust Masamune had placed in him. He was vulnerable like this, asleep, clinging to the sheets weakly; he was at Yukimura’s mercy in these moments, but he had turned his back anyway, had offered the one thing he had only ever given to his Right Eye before because he knew - did not even have to think - that Yukimura would never take advantage of it. Indeed, Masamune was secure in Yukimura’s arms for he would pledge his life to that unspoken promise if the time ever came.

Masamune stirred with a low hum that resonated in Yukimura’s heart. Finally unsticking his eyes, Yukimura brushed his lips behind Masamune’s ear, murmuring a “good morning.” His greeting was acknowledged with a close-mouthed groan, throaty and cracked, as Masamune huddled closer into the curve of Yukimura’s body, seeking warmth and Yukimura realized he would not give up these simple pleasures for anything.


End file.
